Corbiculla
Name: Corbiculla Flumenea Age: 3,281 (conciously, 24,392) Race: Kaldorei Class: Warriortank (Shock Trooper, 28th Infantry Regiment, 54th Stormwind Brigade of Guards) Appearance The first and most striking thing about Corbiculla is that he is huge, even by Kaldorei standards. Standing at 8' 6" (2.615 meters) and weighing in at a prodigious 526 lbs (214.3 kilograms) he outstripes his Kaldori brethren in size by a significant degree leading some to wonder if there was not, perhaps, the introduction of some other race into his blood. Usually seen in heavy plate armor over layers of mail or padded armor, he is imposing to behold if only because of his size. Through gaps in the armor, mostly around the elbow, one can see the thick bands of muscle that make up his physique, indeed, Corbiculla appears to be virtually devoid of any fat giving him a somewhat odd, almost farcically idealized appearance. His face differs from most of his kin as well, seeming far more flattened that the norm with ears that seem to droop slightly towards the end. While not unattractive by human standards, he would be considered plain almost to the point of ugliness by Kaldorei standards. His deep salmon colored skin is tanned almost to a Terra Cotta shade on his face, hands, and elbows and are further contrasted by his stark white hair. It is the hair on his head and on his face that is his crowning glory, feathery and soft it looks almost like freshly molted down. Upon looking on his face, most individuals are struck by one immediate pre-conception...that Corbiculla is dull and perhaps even stupid. His eyes seem to lack comprehension, as if either representing apathy or, more likely, the lack of sensebility of a dullard. The fact that he speaks little helps compound this perception as he is slow to talk and his vapid gaze often seems to fix on undetermined points in infinity. The tips of his fingers bespeak his his hobbies of herbalism and alchemy, stained with plant resins and the reagents of the alchemical crafts. Biography Corbiculla Flumenea was not always as he appears today, as a matter of fact, he is a sort of reincarnation of another being. Corbiculla began his life as a seed deep in the forests of Ashen Vale, growing over untold decades until finally reaching maturity. He was known among his kin and among the creatures of those ancient woods as "Boughs That Do Not Sway" and he was trusted among the wood dwellers for he was what would be called an Ancient Protector. For untold Millenia he warded the woods teaching the various young races to honor the balance of nature through his rages. Many a hunter and woodsman learned that reckless excess could bring upon them the wrath of the primal tree-creature. Only the Furbolgs truly understood Boughs-That-Do-Not-Sway and they honored him by adorning his branches and trunk-like arms with woven ornaments to ward him from evil spirits and show all who may have beheld him that he was a champion of the wood. Still, "Boughs That Do Not Sway" was not an intelligent creature and reacted on the basis of a very limited but fundamental sense of what was right and wrong. The fact that the Kaldorei Corbiculla does not eat meat to this very day is perhaps a result of his time as a warden of the woods and protector of the creatures there-in. At some point, after the coming of the Burning Legion and the chaos that followed, Boughs-That-Do-Not-Sway was discovered by Malfurion Stormrage and his order of druids. Up unto this point, he was simply viewed as a rogue tree-thing that attacked careless hunters and woodsman who existed more as a fairy tale in Astraanar than as an actual being of the woods. As many of his race did, Boughs had become tree-like. Laying root and entering a centuries long hibernation from which some of his kind never awoke. When the druids found him, he was still adorned with the tokens of the Furbolgs and had not yet lost his anthropomorphism. Using his druidic powers, Malfurion called the being back to the waking world where he placed on him a charge and a sacred duty. Malfurion commanded Boughs to ward the druids as they entered their long sleep in the Barrow Dens. Boughs reacted in his typical fashion, defying the druid and demanding to know by what authority he could command him. Malfurion's response was that his authority came by way of Cenarious. Boughs responded with more anger, stating he did not answer to demi-Gods and was not bound to the pale religions of the Kaldorei and made to scatter the Druids. Before he could fully take two steps, Malfurion called down a fire from the heavens, made, as it seemed, from the light of the moon itself. The lunar beam touched the bark and leaves of Boughs and they were at once set afire, though the flame seemed to burn cold rather than hot. Within moments, the body of Boughs was no more, but his spirit, still existing as whisps floating in the air was aware that he had not died. A compulsion came upon him to return to the earth, and the spirit sunk down into he ashes, then the soil. Feeling, like he had not since his time as a seedling, the currents of the earth. He became aware of the whole forest for the first time in Millenia. So assured had he been in his role as defender of the forest, that he forgot the forest itself. His duty was not so much as forest defender as it was just defender. As he was pulled from the Earth in his new Kaldorei body he finally understood that it was direction that he had always lacked and now, in service to the Kaldorei, he would find a direction. And thus, clad in plate of elunite and mithril mail, he stood watch over the barrow dens for over three thousand years with a type of patience only a tree, or one with the mind of one, could manage. In time the unsleeping giant came to be known as Corbiculla among the Kaldorei and his vigil persisted until the waking of the druids with the arrival of the Burning Legion. Other Armory: ''' Armory '''RP: Mostly in character in spatial, tends to speak little and his reactions are usually limited to confusion or flirtation. PvP: Rarely, spec is not conducive to PvP. PvE: The bread-and-butter of my usual day Raid: At whatever juncture I am invited, normally as a PuG member. I raid casually and don't consider it a driving force in my form of the game. I don't obssess over raiding. OOC Notes I will NOT respond to In Character tells or group/raid chat, if you consistently contact me In Character through private means, I will put you on ignore.Your hearth stone does not give you telepathy. I will not respond to in character chat in public channels. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies